In general, disposable absorbent inserts may be engaged with reusable outer covers to form absorbent articles, such as a taped diaper, a pant, or an adult incontinence product. The outer covers may comprise fastening zones configured to allow a front waist region of the outer cover to be engaged with the rear waist region of the outer cover. While various fastener configurations are generally known, improved fastening zone configurations should be developed. Especially important are fastening zone configurations that allow fastening of front waist region to a rear waist region of a reusable outer cover when the wearer is in the standing position, typical of a pant.